Limits
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: Even with Sasuke's death, Naruto wouldn't give up. Because his love for Sasuke knows no boundaries… [SasuNaru, SakuSasu]
1. Eve of the Future

**Main Pairing: **Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto **YAOI** and **SHOUNEN-AI **Flamers and homophobic people, go away.

**Summary: **Even with Sasuke's death, Naruto wouldn't give up. Because love, his love for Sasuke, knows no boundaries…

**Warning: **This contains spoilers up to the latest manga chapters; plus, some readers might find my formatting to be rather weird… some of the hyphens and the what-not or just to show the conflicting thoughts and emotions on the character's part. I hope you guys would understand. Implied sex and **YAOI **here. Nothing explicit. But this story is rated **M **for a reason.

**Notes: **I haven't even planned this story yet –scratch head- but I think this would be around 5 chapters only.

**Inspired By: **"Ashes, Ashes" by The Engine Driver. Full permission has been asked : ) Thanks, girl! Go read her fic if you haven't read it yet. This fanfic is like a sequel/sidefic/parallel-universe fic to her great piece of work.

**Chapter Notes: **l'llbe doing this in Sasuke's POV… mostly. However, I'd like to receive feedback about my characterization, since I know that Sasuke's rather tough to write…This chapter is divided into two parts: Sasuke's POV and Naruto's POV. Naruto's part is more of a flashback/explanation…

**Chapter One : Eve of the Future**

His eyes feel heavy, like there's a huge sticky glob of some_thing_ holding down his eyelids over his now-perpetually red irises. He tried racking his brain for any memory of why is this so, but he came up with nothing. It irritates him, this situation of helplessness and confusion. Even his arms feel heavy and something is embracing his torso, preventing any movement.

There's something important nagging at the back of his mind; there's something that he needs to know and realize quickly, but in his current state of rare-peacefulness, he couldn't bring himself to _try_ and find out _what _exactly is going on around him.

After a few minutes of varying levels of irritation on his part, he heard a sound. Something warm –and at the same time, _cold_- is fanning over his right cheek, and he could _feel_ the distance between him and the other diminishing slowly. His instincts, honed by three years of training with Orochimaru, one of the Legendary Sannin, told him –_no,_ screamed at him- to move away, to grab the _kunai_ on his shorts' pocket. His body chose to remain rooted on the spot.

_Orochimaru—_his body tensed slightly at the memory, but then, he let go of the breath—

strange, since his diaphragm feels as though it didn't contract or expand during his breathing

--that he didn't know he'd been holding. Orochimaru… is dead. He killed the person who imparted so much knowledge –in the form of _jutsus-_ to him. But he did it because he couldn't let himself become the container of a _man_ before he could kill Itachi.

_Itachi, _

The name rang numbly through his body, but he couldn't feel the accompanying rage and anger that goes with any remembrance of the person.

Come to think of it, he couldn't remember _much _at this point.

Suddenly, he felt something pointed pushing itself towards his torso. His mind screamed –once again- at him, to move and push the dangerous object away, but something _more_ powerful than him is suppressing his motions and his instincts.

He waits for a few more minutes, and the _things_ binding his limbs loosened, and he prepared himself to beat the crap out of this guy –or better yet, kill him in a torturous way.

He opens his eyes –he could feel the wheels of his _Sharingan_ spinning wildly along with his desire to make this person pay for making him feel so _lost _in the darkness that enveloped him earlier- and in a split second, he makes out the shape and the colors of his surroundings, and he is greeted by a sight he never expected.

He opens his mouth, a word spilling out, but no words could express the broken quality that he felt like beating himself up for in his utterance. He could feel his heartbeat speed up, along with the bottled emotions hiding inside his chest—finally, _finally,_

"…Naruto?"

**

* * *

**_It's a good thing that Sasuke doesn't know anything_, Naruto thinks, as he watched the _final _Uchiha look at his surroundings with barely-repressed surprise. He almost lost it when Sasuke looked at him with _those _eyes; those eyes were filled with the loneliness and anger that built up since the murder of his clan. For ten long years, the sadness that consumed Sasuke remained— , Naruto thinks, as he watched the Uchiha look at his surroundings with barely-repressed surprise. He almost lost it when Sasuke looked at him with eyes; those eyes were filled with the loneliness and anger that built up since the murder of his clan. For ten long years, the sadness that consumed Sasuke remained— 

But _he _is determined to give Sasuke –_no-_ Sasuke and _him_ a future. A future without the traces of hate that lingered in his childhood because of the demon sealed inside him; a future without the expectations and hate that would surely welcome Sasuke once he shows up in the Hidden Village of the Leaf.

He wants Sasuke to be _happy_, no matter how impossible the task seems to be. After all, the Perverted Hermit, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Old Hag and Sakura-chan are all against his _idea_. He told him about his plan, and all he received was tearful eyes and words formed out of pity.

They didn't think that he'd push through with this plan. They underestimated the determination Uzumaki Naruto is known for. If it wouldn't jeopardize his plan, he would've gloated about his success. After all, ninjutsu haven't been his forte, ever since he was a Genin. Now that he's an elite _jounin _about to be promoted as the Rokudaime Hokage his skills in ninjutsu haven't improved since he started six years ago.

It was pure coincidence, how he discovered the scroll for the technique that would grant happiness to him and his lover. It started when Sasuke left, right after the terrible fight at the Valley of the End. His nights were plagued with images of a dark-haired boy, a smirk playing on his lips, taunting him. Then, it evolved –slowly, but surely- into images of the Uchiha baring pale skin to him, teasing him, _beg_ging him to reach out and touch. He had dispelled those thoughts as simply hormones, and trained even harder under Jiraiya's tutelage.

After he came back to Konoha after three years, his suspicions were confirmed. His feelings towards his female teammate disappeared completely, while his longing for the _other _one increased even more.

His encounter with Itachi shortly after his return made him realize his plan little by little. It started with one fleeting thought that Itachi and Sasuke look very similar. When he pushed his improved _rasengan _towards the fake Itachi's torso, he could see Sasuke's overlapping with his older brother's.

After that, he faced Orochimaru in a fight that lead him to lose control and call upon the powers of the _Kyuubi_.When he saw the Snake Sannin's face, the fleeting thought returned. Sasuke refused to return with them, and the fight ended with a draw –Orochimaru and Sasuke retreating to another fortress- and Sai and Sakura heavily injured, _and _Naruto with a more serious plan.

He took the _Chuunin_ Exam shortly after, and researched for various scrolls in-between his missions. He asked Jiraiya –even _begged _him- to teach him more ninjutsus. The suspicion lurked behind his teacher's eyes, but the Sannin didn't question him. Neither did the Godaime, when he asked for more missions regarding retrieval of scrolls, or unusual events.

A year after his encounter with Sasuke and him becoming _Chuunin, _Naruto took the _Jounin _Exam. Tsunade had been very pleased, along with his peers. The anger and the shunning by the villagers lessened –though it didn't fade away completely- enough for the Godaime to train him to become the Rokudaime Hokage.

Apparently, news spreads fast, and it reached even the dark, brooding avenger. That year, on his sixteenth birthday, Uchiha Sasuke had been inside his bedroom, looking out on nothingness, the shadows of the night enveloping his slim form. Naruto, surprised with the appearance of his best friend, of the traitor, didn't put up any fight when the dark-haired teen pushed him against the door of his bedroom, lips against lips in an angry meeting.

Their sex was hurtful, but the fact that he is doing it on his birthday, with the person that he both admired, loathed, love and hate, made it all better. After their first time, Sasuke had whispered against his neck in a hot and wet whisper, 'Congratulations'. Naruto grinned –though it was a bit strained- and Sasuke caught his lips on another angry kiss and started another bout of their _love_-making.

Of course, the Uchiha left before the first rays of the sun reached his bedroom window, but it was all right with Naruto, since he doubted Sasuke would somehow stay. Sakura had mercilessly teased him about the dozens of love-bites that covered his neck –she saw them when she was sent by Tsunade to pick him up since he's already late for the lessons-, but he refused to tell her who was the culprit.

Sasuke's visits became more often, and Naruto spent his time either locking himself inside his dingy apartment or going on long-term missions _alone_. Naruto spent his time making excuses towards his _friends_ whenever they would try to drag him out for some _bonding_ on the KTV or on _Ichiraku_.

On Sasuke's seventeenth birthday, the Uchiha casually brought up the topic of _Naruto_ as the one to go back to Sound with him. The training for the position as the Rokudaime is going to be finished soon, and Naruto found himself torn between his dream of the lifetime and his promise of the lifetime. Sasuke had chuckled darkly at his _stupefied _expression, and it was forgotten in the clash of name-calling, fists and kisses.

Tsunade had asked Naruto to take the ANBU Exam, in order for him to gain more _points_ and merits as the successor. He had refused, and he refused even more to give the reason. It would kill his pride if he said that, _because Sasuke forbid me to_. The Old Hag accepted his decision with more than just a little suspicion, but she didn't question him further.

After a quick conference with Naruto's peers, the Godaime decided to grant Naruto a month-long leave, in order for him to gain time to _prepare_ for becoming a Hokage. The blue-eyed teen accepted it half-heartedly, and his nights were consumed with memories of the nights spent with the younger Uchiha. Aside from those lingering thoughts, the _desire _to be with Sasuke –not in their current state, with all the hiding and deception- increased exponentially.

He tried broaching this subject to Sasuke, but the other merely brushed them off with shrugs, smirks and suggestions that Naruto be the one to leave the village behind and join him in Sound.

Naruto hasn't been the brightest crayon in the box, and it took him two years before he noticed that Sasuke has been rather open about the subject of Naruto staying at Sound. He had asked, _"What about Orochimaru?" _and he received that maddening smirk from the dark-haired teen, and a terse answer of, _I killed him a year ago_.

With nobody else but Itachi to hold Sasuke away from Naruto, his plan _could really_ work.

During his one-month vacation, Naruto researched. And he finally stumbled upon what he's looking for. The technique is dangerous, and its use is forbidden for obvious reasons. Summoning of the dead and granting life to it is something that is against all laws, of human nature and of all the countries.

Even after his vacation was over, he had asked for an extension. With much pleading, Naruto managed to get two more months. Two more months to study the complicated hand-seals that accompanied the summoning scroll. There's a catch though; he had to put up with his summon having zombie-like qualities, and Naruto didn't want that. He found another technique, and he did his best to try to merge them.

Sasuke's visits to his apartment didn't cease during those times. Neither did the growing concern over his health and stability by his friends. There were a couple of protests from the elderly people in the village, and Naruto's title as the future Rokudaime Hokage was being contested. It forced Tsunade to stay in her position a little longer, until the protests died down. It made Naruto happy, since it gives him more time.

Naruto's execution of his plan started on Sasuke's eighteenth birthday. Naruto thought, _this is my birthday present to you, bastard,_ and plunged the kunai deep into the others' liver. Sasuke's eyes had been blank, and a bit thankful –for finally letting him rest- and a bit angry since he couldn't finish Itachi if he's dead.

Sasuke's coal-colored eyes stared at him during the others' last moments, but Naruto –the person who regrets killing people- is thankful that his lover doesn't ask him about his reasons for killing him off.

Naruto spent a couple of hours holding Sasuke's hand, which grew inevitably colder. He slipped out of the village –leaving a Kage Bunshin clone in his apartment to guard his things- to hide Sasuke's corpse. The place he found near the edge of Konoha is enough; the months of observation told him that the Konoha's ninjas rarely go within a few kilometers of the area. It is the perfect place to hide his best friend's body.

Before the night fell on Uchiha Sasuke's eighteenth birthday, Naruto was back and he reported rather cheerfully to Tsunade.

It was two weeks afterwards, before Naruto heard a polite series of knocks on his apartment's door. He opened it groggily, but the _chakra _signature was way too familiar to be dismissed without precaution. Sure enough, he was greeted by a figure slightly taller than him, dull purple nails glinting under the moonlight that spilled through his opened window. The straw hat covering the other's face and hair was almost completely dipped down, and Naruto had to peer closely to see the ruby-colored eyes.

_"I didn't think you'd be able to do it, Naruto-kun,"_ the older Uchiha's voice was stiff and unemotional, but Naruto isn't going to be fooled. Hoshigaki Kisame is nowhere to be found; Naruto is guessing that Itachi had some_how_ convinced his partner that he wouldn't do anything stupid. The fact that Itachi is going to face him alone spoke of a lot of things.

_"The bastard didn't want to stay here even though snake-guy's dead,"_ He had answered smoothly, without any hints of surprise or satisfaction in his tone. Itachi's eyes had been bland, and he regarded the _Kyuubi _vessel coolly.

_"He was supposed to kill me to avenge our Clan," _Itachi's face was as emotional as a rock, and his voice was not warmer than liquid nitrogen. However, the discontent and displeasure –along with the mourning towards his beloved, foolish, little brother- was still present in trace amounts.

_"That's too bad then," _Naruto replied, and he disappeared into thin air, and he reappeared with a _kunai _lodged in the S-Rank criminal's heart. As expected, the clone vanished as well, and Naruto had to wait for a few seconds to collect his thoughts. This is his chance, to complete his plan, and to think that Itachi came here on his own…

Their fight was evenly-matched, though Itachi was driven by his anger and his grief towards the person that he had wanted to protect, for the person that he had hoped to become stronger, much stronger than he could ever be. Naruto, however, was driven by his determination and his hope for a better future for him and the Uchiha that died in his hands.

It ended in an area near the Forest of Death, and Naruto had been terribly lucky that no ANBU guards were nearby. The destruction in the landscape had been more than terrifying, and it ended with Naruto finally pushing the _kunai_ into the elder Uchiha's chest, stopping his heartbeat and puncturing his lungs in one swift move.

Itachi's eyes had been accusing; Naruto ignored the horrified look Itachi threw him when he wrapped Itachi's dying body carefully, as though he'd break under the slightest pressure.

_"Don't do this to Sasuke," _Itachi said and Naruto almost wept along with heavens as Itachi's eyes closed for the final time. The heavy rain clouds finally gave up and let go of its tears, raining upon Naruto's bent back and Itachi's frigid, cold, dead body. It was the only moment that Uchiha Itachi allowed emotion, his adoration, his affection towards his little brother to show.

Naruto felt guilty for using Itachi in his plans, as well as ignoring the other's last wish, but…

_"My love for Sasuke knows no boundaries," _Naruto whispered, and it was carried away in the pounding rain.

The next day, Naruto's apartment is empty, without any trace of his whereabouts.

**

* * *

**Sasuke took a luxurious view of the place Naruto had brought him to. There's something _warm_ about sharing a place far away from any of the villages –from Sound and from Konoha- and there's also something _nice_ about sharing a place with _Naruto_, the only person he ever paid attention to, and the only person he could ever love. Sasuke took a luxurious view of the place Naruto had brought him to. There's something about sharing a place far away from any of the villages –from Sound and from Konoha- and there's also something about sharing a place with , the only person he ever paid attention to, and the only person he could ever love. 

However, there's also something that bothers him, that's continuously nagging at the back of his mind, demanding to be noticed immediately.

Sasuke feels weird, and the heavy sensation on his limbs is returning again. Naruto is going to be inaugurated as the Rokudaime Hokage, and he'd reach his dreams, _finally_. Why then, is he here, becoming a missing-nin? What happened to him? The last thing he could remember was visiting Naruto during his eighteenth birthday.

What—

"Naruto," Sasuke said firmly, catching the blond's attention. He faced his lover, and with his impassive face, he asked. "What's going on here?" He prepared himself for any reply, but all he got was—

Naruto looking up at him with tear-filled eyes, and a smile fitting his lips in the most perfect way. Sasuke forgot his question, as arms wrapped around him in a comforting manner. Naruto's lips are warm and soft against his pale cheek.

"Welcome home, Sasuke," Naruto whispered in a broken voice, and Sasuke wondered how could a simple statement sound so beautiful and depressing.

"Yeah, Naruto…" He replied, pushing his suspicions and doubts at the back of his mind. Some_day, _he'd find the answers to his questions.

Some_day._

He didn't see, as they finished their lovemaking, the saddened eyes of his lover.

He also didn't hear the words whispered to his bare shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke."

**TBC**

* * *

**Flames will be laughed at. Reviews are appreciated XD**


	2. Warped Reflection

**Authoress' Notes: **I'm sorry that this story is very confusing, but this is the way it's supposed to be. By thethird and fifth (which is the epilogue) chapters, everything will become clearer, because it will be _retold_, in a sense, in a clearer point of view. The explanation would come in the next chapter's ending portion, so I hope everybody tries to _enjoy_ this story. This isn't very popular, though it's my current favorite, but that's okay. Repetitions are for emphasis, and I hope it doesn't come as overly redundant. :) Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**

Disclaimer : _I don't own anything _: ) This story is inspired by **The Engine Driver's** _Ashes, Ashes_

**Warnings : **Contains **SasuNaru YAOI **and **shounen-ai**. Nothing explicit, but this story is rated **M** for a reason. Expect mild spoilers/mentions about the whole series and manga, since this is a 'continuation' of the current timeline.

**Title Credits : **From _Ichirin no Hana Single, _sang by _The High and Mighty Color_.

**Thank you to everybody who read and reviewed! –hugs and cookies-

* * *

**

_The next day, Naruto's apartment is empty, without any trace of his whereabouts.

* * *

_

**Chapter Two : Warped Reflection

* * *

**

Konohagakure was deeply disturbed with the news. After all, the favorite and the only candidate for the Rokudaime Hokage has gone missing, without any clues to where he went, or _why_ he went away.

"There were no signs of forced entry," Kakashi stated dully, his silver-colored bangs shadowing his face in a serious manner. The remaining member of the Team Seven is standing rigidly beside him, her hands covering her lips as she struggled to remain composed. If Kakashi-sensei is strong, she should be strong too, right? She bit back another sob as the members of the ANBU surveyed Naruto's apartment, desperately looking for clues.

It was bad enough that her first love broke her heart twice already –the first one when he first left; the second one three years ago when he told them plainly that he has no thoughts of even coming _near _Konoha- _and _now, the other teammate has gone missing as well. Sai is also surveying the area along with the ANBU, but deep _down_, Sakura knows that if Naruto didn't want to be found, he'd leave no trace. Even in hiding, he could be very determined.

Tsunade held her head in an exasperated gesture, her fingers massaging her temple. Sakura was sent in her _daily_ task of waking Naruto up to get ready for another day of training, but the pink-haired woman came in to a neatly-cleaned apartment.

The neighbors noted that around five minutes after, a hysterically sobbing medic-nin rushed out and teleported her way towards the Hokage's quarters, informing them of the terrible jab to the village. Naruto is a very skilled and important member of the village, and losing him is considered a _great _loss.

The members of Rookie Nine, as well as some others, gathered quickly on the Hokage Tower, all eager to help out in searching for their friend. At the moment, Kiba and Shino are on their way to the outskirts of Konoha, trying to _find_ and follow the scent of one Uzumaki Naruto.

Sakura would've passed this as a prank, but some_how,_ her gut feeling is telling her that this is much, much more sinister and grave. A group of elite _jounin_ doing rounds on the village reported –not even half a day later- that massive destruction occurred near the Forest of Death. It's rather obvious, considering Naruto's massive _chakra_ and his fighting style, that he fought in this area before he completely deserted his village.

"It's time to go, Sakura-san," Rock Lee informed her gently, ushering her out Naruto's apartment. Sai followed, along with the Godaime and Kakashi-sensei. Their new destination is the Hokage Tower, where they would need to analyze the data –no matter how small- that they gathered.

"Naruto… where are you…?" She murmured, but it was carried away by the dance of the passing wind.

* * *

"Maa, this is so troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, and his girlfriend, Temari promptly hit him on his shoulder with a powerful slap, causing the lazy _jounin_ to stumble forward slightly as they walked towards the Hokage's Tower. Kankuro is walking a bit slower than them, and some escorts are trailing after them. Since the matter is not _yet_ very serious –because there are no proof that Naruto _will _do anything brash or that somebody kidnapped Naruto- the Kazekage didn't come to Konoha. 

Though Gaara is very worried about his fellow demon container.

"Hn, I didn't think that _that guy_ would be the type to run away from anything, especially his village," Temari said with a snort, displeased with coming all the way from Sand for a mission that entails her helping Leaf in finding its to-be-Rokudaime Hokage. She had been impressed with Naruto, especially during his fight with Gaara before, but now… she's irritated.

"Temari, let's hurry," Kankuro told his sulking sister –walking with her slouched boyfriend- hurriedly. He had a bad feeling about this. He received twin nods, and they used teleportation _jutsus_, disappearing quietly before the smoke faded away.

* * *

They are brainstorming in the Hokage's conference room, and everybody's silent aside from occasional grunts and sighs. The meeting is composed of the people who _know_ Naruto and the people who are _close_st to Naruto. Sakura thinks that the only person who truly qualifies in the two categories would be _Uchiha Sasuke_ –the prodigy and the traitor to their village and new leader of Sound- but there's no use thinking of the impossible. They are brainstorming in the Hokage's conference room, and everybody's silent aside from occasional grunts and sighs. The meeting is composed of the people who Naruto and the people who are st to Naruto. Sakura thinks that the only person who truly qualifies in the two categories would be –the prodigy and the traitor to their village and new leader of Sound- but there's no use thinking of the impossible. 

Her thoughts were disrupted with a massive _chakra_ entity entering the room, and she looked up from her position in the chair beside the Godaime with Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru holding a _katana _and a _kunai_ beside the visitor's neck. Sakura gasped at the sight of the blue-skinned man, recognition flashing in her emerald orbs.

"Hoshigaki Kisame, S-Rank criminal, missing-nin from the Village of the Mist," Tsunade intoned in her serious, office-like voice, her brown eyes judging the other's possible movements. The straw hat is still perched on the criminal's head, the huge Samehada conspicuous on his back, and the Akatsuki cloak placed on top of his body. The golden ring and the purple-painted nails are barely visible with the long sleeves of the cloak, but Sakura's eyes saw them anyway.

"State your purpose," Tsunade continued, and Neji and Shikamaru backed away slightly, but their weapons are still out, ready to slice Kisame's head if he ever _tries_ to make any unfavorable movements.

"I demand to see Uzumaki Naruto," the shark-person stated with barely-suppressed anger, and Sakura struggled to think of the reason why the Akatsuki member is with_out_ his partner, taking into account the _rule _that they should act in pairs. There was a barely-there tick in the Hokage's eyebrow, but it was gone when Sakura looked again.

"And why would that be?" The Godaime asked with a steely tone, and Sakura remembered how scary her mentor could be when provoked.

"He killed Itachi," Kisame all but snarled, his white teeth bared as he spoke. Collective gasps echoed in the whole room, and Sakura saw _even _Neji –of all people- gape in disbelief.

"He WHAT?" Tsunade roared, her fist colliding with her table and sending the wooden furniture into a state of disrepair. Her eyes are wide and angry, and she didn't lift her fist from the table yet. Sakura could see the dent it made, along with the cracks that ran on the floor where the table stood seconds ago.

"He killed my partner and took Itachi's body away," Kisame repeated with gritted teeth, his eyes searching for the familiar blond hair.

"I'm afraid that Uzumaki Naruto is nowhere to be found," Sakura said diplomatically, trying to quell the fear growing in her heart. Naruto isn't the type to kill anyone, _especially_ Itachi. He _knows_ that it's Sasuke's goal to kill his brother, and—

She swallowed the lump that lodged itself on her throat, but she forced herself to speak in place of her still-dumbstruck fellow ninja. "He has gone missing and it was only reported this morning," Sakura ventured further, watching calmly –or at least, as calmly as she could- their _visitor's _reaction.

"However, I don't think he's the one who killed Itachi… he knows that Sasuke wants to kill—" Sakura was cut off by Kisame's bark of laughter; the laugh didn't have any traces of humor, only coldness and bitterness.

"That brat?" Kisame said with malice in his voice, "he was dead two weeks ago," he continued, watching with satisfaction as the Leaf ninjas' expressions grow paler. "Hn, looks like I have to find that _Kyuubi _brat on my own," Kisame then disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving dumbfounded ninjas in the Hokage's room.

_Sasuke-kun… he's dead?_

Sakura's vision filled with tears, before she felt her world spinning into hazy darkness, and growing into an abrupt stop.

* * *

"When I first heard that Naruto is missing, Uchiha has been my first suspect," Neji said sternly, as Rock Lee entered the _jounin lounge_ where Naruto's friends went after they recovered from the shock of seeing an _Akatsuki_ member out-of-nowhere and the news that said _Akatsuki_ member brought along with him. "When I first heard that Naruto is missing, Uchiha has been my first suspect," Neji said sternly, as Rock Lee entered the where Naruto's friends went after they recovered from the shock of seeing an member out-of-nowhere and the news that said member brought along with him. 

"Which Uchiha?" Sai asked, and he _almost _looked interested. Neji just grunted and flipped his hair, obviously ignoring the guy's question.

"Both," Jiraiya, another member of the Legendary _Sannin_, said with an exasperated tone, his eyebrows scrunched in thought. It is rare to see him spending his _free_ time anywhere that's not on or near hot springs, telling everybody that this is indeed something serious. Sakura is still on the hospital, much to the worry of her friends, as they know that she's a rather emotional girl and things regarding the younger of the two recently-deceased Uchihas have uncanny abilities to introduce whirlpools in her thoughts and feelings.

Uchiha Itachi was known as the prodigy of the Uchiha clan, and of the whole village, but he showed his betrayal in the murder of his own clan –of everyone aside his little brother- and joined the group of wanted, S-Rank criminals. He showed up again in Konoha years later, and is on the mission of capturing the container of the Nine-Tailed Fox, which happened to be Naruto.

Uchiha Sasuke, on the other hand, became Naruto's teammate when they were Genin, and declared that he considers Naruto as his best friend before he almost killed Naruto six years ago. He betrayed his own village by running off to Orochimaru in Sound Village, and refused to go back with his former teammates, even when they faced each other off three years ago.

Both of them are related to Naruto in some other way, and both are likely suspects for his disappearance. Neji is most probably correct in suspecting the two Uchihas, especially Sasuke, in kidnapping Naruto, since the two of them are very similar, in their own way.

Sasuke is Naruto's best friend, the only person who acknowledged him, aside from Iruka. They both fight and give their very best to prove to the other that they are worthy of the other's attention, and their rivalry is fueled with passion that nobody could even hope to rival. Their pasts that are covered with sadness and loneliness bind them together; only the other could understand the deep-seated memories that the other holds.

_Sometimes_, Neji thinks, _I see Naruto in Sasuke, _and he sighs, shaking his head imperceptibly at his bizarre observation. The two are polar opposites, though they attract each other in a dance, in a fight, that nobody could come close to.

_Sometimes, _Neji thinks again, as he watches Rock Lee gnaw his nails out as he worries for Sakura-san's safety and emotional stability, _I see Sasuke in Naruto._ Neji thinks that Sakura is the one that thinks that way, since Sakura's affections and caring for the brooding shinobi was _transfer_red to the other teammate.

_Sometimes, _Neji thinks, but he stops himself, and just start to think of the possible reasons of Naruto's disappearance. It wouldn't do to think of useless things, and he really _wants _to rescue Naruto –from the clutches of despair over Sasuke's death or from the hands of some unknown evil- not only because it's in his duty, but he believes that saving Naruto from Sasuke's shadow is in his fate.

He also thinks that preventing Naruto from becoming Sasuke's reflection is something that he should prevent, fate or not.

* * *

_He didn't see, as they finished their lovemaking, the saddened eyes of his lover._

_He also didn't hear the words whispered to his bare shoulder. _

_"I'm sorry, Sasuke,"_

**

* * *

**He really wanted to ask Naruto about what's going on. He feels strange and as though something's not right. Whenever he'd ask his lover though, he gets bright grins, shrugs and kisses as the reply. Or, he wouldn't even be able to voice out his question; it's as if there's something preventing him from doing so, and he didn't like it. 

He admits it though, that it's satisfying to live a life like this, far away from Konoha, far away from Sound, far away from all the distractions.

There are certain things that don't add up though. He knows that Naruto's ability to lie is next to none, but… there are really some things that _feel_ strange, when he asked the _dobe_ about them.

One, he asked _why _is _he_, Uchiha Sasuke, the new Otokage, here in some non-descript place, hiding as a missing-nin. Naruto cheerfully answered him that the Sound Village has been wiped out when Konoha attacked them, and Naruto warned the Uchiha beforehand, hence he managed to escape alive and unscathed and that _no, _the defeat isn't because he is weaker than Konoha.

Two, he asked _why _is _he,_ Uzumaki Naruto, soon-to-be Rokudaime Hokage, here in this place, hiding as a missing-nin and abducting Sasuke. Naruto answered him with a solemn voice and serious eyes that, _he, Sasuke_, is much more important to Naruto compared to the realization of his dream. The statement had been so touching and serious that Sasuke found himself smiling –beneath his long, silky hair, of course- at his dobe's antics. Naruto scurried towards him soon though, since he was _worried_ that Sasuke might cry. The black-haired _shinobi_ found himself hugging his lover tightly, unable to let go. The Uchiha knows that he is unworthy of Naruto's sacrifices, but Naruto reasoned that he is the one that decides what he does, and Sasuke just had to live with that decision.

Three, he asked –inevitably- about his psychotic older brother. Naruto looked startled at that question, but he quickly recovered, saying that he's just surprised that Sasuke would forget that moment of his life. _After all,_ Naruto had said, _it's your life's goal to finally defeat and kill him_. Killing Itachi felt odd to Sasuke, and he found himself looking at his slightly-shaking hands, unable to believe –even for a second- that he managed to surpass and _kill_ the older brother that he admired.

He was about to question Naruto more, but he was stopped when a tanned finger was raised to his lips, blocking any sound from spilling out. _No more_, Naruto had whispered hoarsely, _and just enjoy our time together. We both deserve this,_ Naruto continued, and Sasuke found himself agreeing silently to the _Kyuubi-vessel _for once.

**

* * *

**Naruto closed the door quietly, leaving his lover on top of the messed-up bed on the other room. He tiptoed towards his secret room, where dozens and dozens of scrolls, weapons and cloaks are hidden. He placed a hand over his heart, trying to soothe his speeding heartbeat, as he remembered Sasuke's endless questions, with most of them lingering on Itachi and the Sound Village. 

It's a relief, though, that Sasuke didn't ask anything about Konoha. It's a relief to know that Sasuke only focuses on him, _not Sakura, not Kakashi-sensei, not Tsunade-baachan, not _anybody else.

_Sasuke's mine, _Naruto thinks, _as much as I belong to Sasuke_, he added mentally, his fingertips tracing the pointed edge of the _kunai._ He pocketed a couple of scrolls and weapons, and he picked up the already-laid-out map on the small table. He donned on the thick cloak and the mask, serving to hide his identity. Itachi's cloak and straw hat remained on one corner of the room, but he hasn't found a safe time to discard the items yet.

After he finishes everything, he could finally be free of this _feeling _of watching his back at all times, of lying and of deceiving Sasuke at every moment. It hasn't been more than three days of staying with his lover, but he could find himself wishing that he could spend the rest of his life with Sasuke, _and only Sasuke._

He doesn't like lying to Sasuke, so he'd do his best to perform the lies he had said. If he does that, then he wouldn't be _lying _to Sasuke, right? _Right, _he assured himself, only pausing a little to check his belongings and casting a ninjutsu over the place, making it undetectable to anybody who passes by.

The techniques he uses are high-level and are, therefore, rather _chakra-_draining, but he does all this, all for Sasuke's happiness. His hands flew to a very familiar seal, and a clone appeared beside him, looking and acting like him at all aspects. He placed a piece of special paper on the clone's back, strengthening it and allowing it to last longer.

He passed by the bedroom and saw pale moonlight washing over his lover's luscious skin, and Naruto wanted to just leave _his_ mission and stay on the bed with Sasuke. He steeled his mind against the tempting sight, however, and promised himself that he'd stay with his lover after _this_.

Out of coincidence, his eyes fell on the mirror standing languidly near the front door, and he squinted to see the image. The sharp light that entered the room wasn't gentle and comforting as the light that enveloped Sasuke's skin. The moonlight distorted his colors and his shape, and Naruto had this odd vision that his eyes are blank and stormy-blue –instead of its usual baby blue- and that his _whiskers_ are a bit more sharpened, making him look like a dangerous, wild animal. The moonlight hit the glass of the mirror, and the edges are roughened, making the mirror-Naruto seem like a cheap, distorted replica of the Naruto standing stiffly.

With a tired sigh, he went out of the door, and made his way towards a destination that he had been to lots of times before. _I'll destroy the village of Sound,_ Naruto thought, and he slipped into the darkness of the night; the shadows of the forest dancing to its morbid tune as they witnessed Naruto's love take over the person who'd do anything to ensure his and his lover's happiness.

_Anything._

**

* * *

TBC **

Whoa, obsessed-Naruto is pretty cool too XD Hmm, Kisame suddenly appearing shocked me too :P But there _had_ to be somebody who'd tell them that Itachi has gone dead –poor Itachi- and Kisame is the only one I could think of. This chapter is boring, but I promise that the following chapters would be SasuNaru interaction-filled :D

* * *

**Flames will be ignored and Reviews are much-loved.**

PS: If you have any questions about the Japanese terminology I used, feel free to ask me:P


	3. Coppelia's Coffin

**Authoress' Notes : **Thank you to everyone who supports this piece of fanfiction. After I finish this, I'd be able to concentrate on my other multi-chaptered stories :) **There is a POLL at the end of the notes after this chapter. **Please take a moment to answer it, would you:) Much thanks again. Read and enjoy! XD

**Disclaimer : **_Naruto_ doesn't belong to me : ) This story is inspired by **The Engine Driver's** _Ashes, Ashes_

**Warnings : **Contains **SasuNaru YAOI **and **shounen-ai**. Nothing explicit, but this story is rated **M** for a reason. Expect **mild spoilers**/mentions about the whole series and manga, since this is a 'continuation' of the current timeline. **Character death **–I think you could all guess who- and some **mild violence **and **slight language**.

**Title Credits : **From _Noir soundtrack, _sang by _Ali Project_.

* * *

_Sasuke-kun… he's dead?_

Sakura's vision filled with tears, before she felt her world spinning into hazy darkness, and growing into an abrupt stop.

* * *

**Chapter Three : Copellia's Coffin

* * *

**

She dreamed about Prince Charming, knights in shining armor, white horses, luxurious castles, flowing gowns, enchanting balls… she dreamed about the fairy-tale life.

When she first saw him, she thought, _Kyaa, this person looks so cute! _Her admiration for that person increased ten-folds when she saw how well he did in all their lessons and exercises. Her competitive spirit was spurred on with how that _boy_ steals all the others' attention, including the one girl that stayed by her the whole time.

Her head felt light, as though she was bloated with air. She tried opening her eyes so many times before, but she just couldn't. The fleeting thought that _she's dead_ crossed her mind so many times, but the constant beeping and fluttering of noise around her confirmed that she's still alive, _just unconscious_.

After all, it was a shock to learn about her teammate's sudden disappearance and another teammate's sudden death. She considered the two guys as two of her closest friends; in the same level as her childhood friendship with Yamanaka Ino and her romantic attachment with Rock Lee. She couldn't claim Naruto as one of her best buddies, even if she knows that if asked, Naruto would gladly give everything to save her. Because lately, Naruto hasn't been socializing with _any _of them; Naruto has been locking himself inside his apartment, turning down all offers of going out with friends.

Sasuke-kun, on the other hand… she didn't give up on him. She still thinks that there is some hope left for her dark ex-teammate. She had been hoping that after Itachi's death, Sasuke would see how lonely and hollow life is without anyone. She had been hoping –_I'm sorry, Lee_- that when Sasuke comes back, he'd see the devotion and belief that Sakura kept in her heart all these years. Of course, she believes that Naruto's determination would also _help_, _no, _is the key to Sasuke's return. She just doesn't think it's enough to let Sasuke be pardoned and that it isn't enough to make the villages believe that Sasuke wouldn't leave the village anymore.

What better way to ensure that, aside from giving him an heir, a new Clan to start, as a proof of his loyalty?

That's what Sakura thinks. She relieves her dreams, the handsome face of her ex-teammate, and she believes that everything is just a sick joke. After training so hard under Tsunade's tutelage, she pushed all fantasies to the back of her mind. She now remembers the fluttering of her heart whenever Sasuke would glance at her and she is unmindful of Naruto who is standing right beside her, staring with equal passion at the avenger.

She dreams, because that's all she could do to prevent herself from becoming hurt with the harsh reality.

She dreams, because in this cycle between Sasuke and Naruto, she has always been the one separate; she has always, always been the one getting in the way of the two.

She dreams, because that's all that's left to her.

She dreams, because that's all that she could do.

**

* * *

**

He stumbled upon the familiar trees. His breathing is ragged, and he tries his best to let enough air to enter his punctured lungs. _Kyuubi_ has started healing him since hours ago, but the damage was too much to be remedied quickly. The monster hissed at him, to _go back to Konoha and ask the Godaime to heal you_, but he ignored it. He knows that this would happen, and for once in his life, Naruto is prepared – more than prepared.

After all, he considered that going on exile would need all sorts of things: medical supplies, food, shelter, illusion techniques for hiding, and artillery for fighting. He prepared those things quickly, and he didn't forget to buy books about _chakra _control and healing. Unlike popular belief, he did pay attention to the sensations and processes Sakura and _baa-chan_ did to him whenever he's heavily injured.

Wiping out _Sound_ has been tiresome; the village is made up of extremes. It's either his opponent is very dumb and weak, or that the opponent is hellishly-strong. He finished wiping out the whole village within a night, but he is very, _very_ tired. He just wishes to be able to enter their _home_ in one piece, and fast. Sasuke might be awake already, and he doesn't want his lover to _know _anything.

Killing Itachi –one of the best members of Akatsuki- had been taxing, not only on his strength, but also on his guilt. The crimson-colored eyes stared at him, understanding what he wants to do, and Itachi tried to stop him, from doing the technique forbidden by all laws in nature.

Killing Sasuke, that one act, plagued his mind for long nights. It still does, actually, and he tries to push the image of a bloodied Sasuke with blank, questioning eyes to the back of his mind.

He considered killing himself, just so that he would be in the same level as his lover, but he doesn't have any living relatives. And he doesn't want to parade around walking as a corpse, thank you very much.

He finally reached their _home_, and he knocked on it, once, twice, and the door opened, revealing his lover staring at him with kind, black eyes.

"I'm back, Sasuke-teme," Naruto rasped out, his throat hoarse and scratchy. The wound on his shoulder blades hasn't healed yet, but it doesn't matter because Sasuke has a kind smile on his face.

"Welcome home, dobe," Sasuke replies, and Naruto finds his lips quirking into a grin, before he fades away from consciousness.

**

* * *

**There are certain things that felt loose and weird, but Sasuke's brooding was stopped when he heard the knocks on the door. He felt Naruto's _chakra_ signature a while ago, and he worried about the other's slowness in traveling. The answer to his worries came in the form of a bloodied, injured and panting Naruto, that immediately fainted and fell to his arms a few seconds after he opened the door. 

Sasuke wants to ask Naruto about the presence of medical supplies in their little place, but he decided to just let it rest. He is a ninja, and he if really wanted to, he could find the answer to his questions. There's just this eerie feeling that he wouldn't like the truth, once he managed to get hold of it. That's why he tries to stall his curiosity, and tries to reason everything. It all comes down to one conclusion, but he doesn't want to believe it; he doesn't want to believe that _Naruto_, of all people, would do it.

Admittedly, he would do it, if it was the other way around.

It was surely heartwarming to learn, however, that Naruto puts him above –way above- his dream of becoming Hokage. For that, Sasuke finds that he couldn't really resent his boyfriend's decision. Plus, he is a rational guy; he knows that the spell couldn't be undone and that time wouldn't go back for them to undo their mistakes.

_No, loving Naruto isn't a mistake,_ he whispers mentally, and he looks at the figure wrapped in bandages, lying down peacefully on their bed. The early morning sunlight plays with the vibrant yellow hair, and creates a sharp contrast with Naruto's darkened skin. Sasuke is reminded of young, innocent child; he still thinks that Naruto is a child, after all. The innocence and light that's pure… that's just one of the many reasons why he craves for Naruto, and for the other's acknowledgement and love.

He finished wrapping up and stitching Naruto's wounds and he wonders _where_ the hell did his lover get all these injuries. He promises himself to question Naruto about this, along with other things.

**

* * *

**

Naruto is lost. He doesn't know where he's going. To those who knew him before, there's not much surprise in that incident, since Naruto was born with no sense of _proper _direction. He thought he grew over that particular trait, but this encounter proved him wrong.

_Am I asleep?_ He asks himself, as he wades his way thru his house. It feels weird, as though there's some glob of thick, invisible liquid pooling around him, making it almost impossible to shift and change positions. His legs are moving uncontrollably, and he couldn't rein over his limbs about the direction they're going to.

Finally, his legs stopped moving ceaselessly. It brought him to the secret basement of their little home, and Naruto finds himself unable to breath. His hand opens the door without any consent from him, and he sees the stack of weaponry he stored for emergency purposes. The scrolls that are neatly packed on a bookshelf rest on one side of the crowded room.

Itachi's cloak and straw hat are still on the other corner, waiting to be picked up and thrown away. Some of the articles are accumulating dust already, making the room look dark and abandoned. The coffin that he used to revive Sasuke is still standing on the other side, and he finds himself crossing over to where it's placed. He touches the lid, and he feels the shiver that runs up his bare arms. His instincts tell him to stay away and _not _lift the lid, but his hands are trembling and not asking him for any orders.

He shivers again, and he tries to keep his hands to himself, to prevent them from opening the coffin, and to conserve his body heat. _Too late, _he numbly thinks, and he watches blandly as the smoke –the familiar blackish-purple smoke that accompanies evil techniques- wafts from the slight opening. His hands move –after he felt a tremor race up his spine- once more, and completely lifts the lid off, and place offhandedly to the empty space beside them.

His lips part, and he gasps, but no sound comes out. Sasuke is resting on the coffin, eyes closed shut, scrunched as though he is in pain. He is wearing the same navy blue shirt from his Genin days, and the same pristine-white shorts. He is wearing the same hitai-te, without the scratch running across the symbol of the Leaf.

"_Sasuke_…" Naruto speaks in a broken voice, thinking that he'd be unable to see the _old, original, untainted_ Sasuke. He doesn't care if tears are already forming on his eyes, if he shows this moment of weakness to his rival, best friend, lover, and so much more.

A pale hand struggles to—

Sasuke's hand is already curled on his throat, ready to kill him at any given moment. Naruto doesn't gasp, doesn't speak, and he just regards his lover coolly. He thinks that he could handle this; after all, he has always been stronger than the pale one if hand-to-hand or close combat skills are measured.

He is ready to snap the wrist away, when—

The face changed, though not much. The navy-blue bangs become longer, streaked with white; Sasuke's pale pink lips morph into the thickly-coated purple one, and the pale skin is covered with an ashen-gray hue. Naruto saw this form too many times already, on close encounter, and on his nightmares. The star-like scar fit against Sasuke's nose, and his eyes open to reveal spinning commas.

Naruto is about to drive a _kunai_ straight to the other's forehead, because _this is dangerous, and this is just a dream!_ The face changed again, and the old Sasuke resurfaced, and was replaced almost instantaneously by somebody with grayish-black hair, and long, long bangs. The eyes retained their color and their malicious swirl; along with the facial structure. The ashen color retreated, leaving the creamy, pale skin. The purple from the level-two-curse-seal-Sasuke transferred from his lips to the fingernails and toenails, revealing the older look-alike, Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi retained the eyes, accusing eyes that tell Naruto to stop torturing the two of them, and just surrender to the Leaf. _You're being hunted down, Naruto-kun,_ Itachi's lips form those words, but no sound could be heard. Naruto closes his eyes for a brief second, erasing the image of a forlorn Itachi, because it reminds him so much of the lost and lonely look that Sasuke carries with him.

_Stop this madness, Naruto-kun, _Itachi says again, without the sound, and Naruto stares, as the coffin is surrounded by the same smoke that almost choked him earlier. The smoke is suffocating him… or is it because of the guilt catching up with him?

_I just want us to be happy! _Naruto wants to scream, to let everybody understand, _I just want us to be happy together!_ Naruto wants to beg for the others' forgiveness, understanding, to just _let them be_. He wants to spend the rest of his short life with Sasuke, with his happiness.

_I just want, _Naruto thinks, as the hands pulling him down to the hell he belongs to pull stronger, _I just want to be with him._

**

* * *

**

Naruto's eyes open dazedly, and after making out the colors, he saw his lover peering at him worriedly, before the other pulls back with an embarrassed huff. Unbidden, a laugh spills out from the younger one's lips, and the other joins as well in a short moment of peace. He could feel it, the others are arriving soon. Might as well enjoy the last happy moments, right?

The tanned one decides that he'd tell his lover everything, since the end is drawing near and he could do nothing to stop it, even with all his preparations and research. "Sasuke, I…"

"I cooked ramen for you," Sasuke tells him, still with that warm expression on his face. The guilt that built up on Naruto increased some more. _How could he not feel guilty if he sees Sasuke looking so peaceful and happy? _"You don't want ramen? That's weird, even for someone as weird as you, dead-last," Sasuke said, smirking, and Naruto raised an eyebrow before settling into their familiar banter.

"Who are you calling dead-last, bastard!"

**

* * *

**

"Sasuke, I love you," Naruto says, holding the other's hand as tightly as he could. The pulse there is very faint, as expected of someone revived from the technique. Naruto thinks that even though Itachi is the person that is highly-related to Sasuke, his body couldn't provide some of the vital processes that are needed to be met in order to qualify as a living organism.

Sasuke's smile is bright and warm. "That's the first time you told me that," The Uchiha informed him, and Naruto felt another stab of guilt. Well, if he didn't do the things he did, would he able to tell his beloved those words? Would he be able to see that heart-melting smile?

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Naruto said, blushing slightly, and he hid his pink cheeks on the white sheets, burying his face on the plush pillows. Sasuke's hand brushed against his hair, and cupped his face, forcing him to face the other's dark, dark eyes.

"I love you too, Naruto," Sasuke murmurs, his lips brushing against his lover's temple, and Naruto didn't try to hide the dazzling smile that crossed his own lips, before stealing Sasuke's lips in a passionate kiss.

_It has always been you, and only you._

**

* * *

**

"Are you sure about this, Tsunade?" A gruff voice asked, the person uncharacteristically solemn. On any other circumstances, the Godaime would have questioned her former teammate about the change in attitude, but… this isn't just any other incident. The candidate for the Rokudaime Hokage is nowhere-to-be-found, and judging from the previous incidents about the _very recent _deaths of two S-Rank Criminals, which _both_ happened to be Uchihas, along with the new discovery that the forbidden scrolls are missing…

"There's no _solid_ proof, but everything could be derived logically from the incidences reported," Tsunade answers, and her eyes are grim. She eyes the other Sannin, noting how the bushy white hair failed to hide the concerned glimmer in the other's eyes. After all, Naruto had been a very close person to their hearts. He reminded her of her lost beloved ones; he reminded _him_ of himself and the Yondaime Hokage.

An ANBU member suddenly appeared in a puff of smoke in the middle of the room, and he reported in an unaffected tone, "Hokage-sama, the teams are assembled already," The long brown hair whisking over the ANBU member's back is a give-away on the other's identity, but Tsunade thinks that now isn't the right time to tell Neji that.

The Godaime walks out of her office, with the remaining Sannin and Hyuuga Neji trailing after her. Tsunade walks out of her office, without the remorse, loneliness and sense of loss that she is feeling deep inside.

"I'm leaving the village to your hands, Shizune," She tells her apprentice, her best friend, her most trusted person. Based on Gaara's reasoning, Tsunade was convinced that separating Sasuke and Naruto at this stage would be more than impossibly difficult. The Kazekage himself went from the village of Sand just to be able to help an ally country and a friend.

This is dangerous, leaving two powerful villages without their leaders, but Tsunade knows that this is for the best. It is pointless to send weaker ninjas, because it will only increase the death tolls. It is better to just land one attack that would ensure their victory, rather than stretching the event into a longer time, and just increasing the chances of other villages knowing of this predicament.

Plus, Tsunade is still uncertain with the true reason behind Naruto's actions. He isn't the kind of person that would resort to these methods in order to… The current Hokage tightened her lips and bit down, tasting salty blood. She should not show any signs of pity, or any other emotion towards her trainee and supposed-successor.

"Hokage-sama, intelligence reports say that the north-west edge of our territory has some unusual shifts in _chakra _flow…" An ANBU member said solemnly, head bowed down respectfully as he reported to their leader. After giving the other details of the report, the ninja was heard to mutter the word _troublesome_, before leaping away and positioning himself with his teammates.

"Dispatch the ANBU Squad One and Two first, followed by the _Jounin Squad Alpha_; ANBU Squad Three, stay by me; the others, follow formation D behind me," Tsunade ordered, her voice confident and she turned to her teammate since long, long ago. The white-haired Sannin nodded grimly at her, before disappearing in a flash.

Their mission is to capture Uzumaki Naruto and find out what's really happening. And Tsunade wouldn't accept failures.

_Even with my retirement coming up, you still give me headaches, brat._

**

* * *

**

"Ne, Sasuke," He speaks, his voice atypically soft. Sasuke is busy making breakfast for the two of them, and is currently situated on the kitchen, while Naruto is shuffling his feet while leaning on the kitchen door. The black-haired shinobi cocks his head questioningly, his own sign that Naruto could go on with whatever he wants to talk about.

Naruto paused, before fiddling with the hem of his white top. Sasuke finished cooking –rice and eggs with bacon- and arranging the table, but Naruto still hasn't said what he wanted to.

"You want ramen?" Sasuke guessed, not liking the _strange _expression on his boyfriend's face. In support with Naruto's weird attitude _today_, the blond didn't even react when his favorite food was mentioned. The coal-eyed male padded slowly towards Naruto, and held the other in a loose, comforting embrace. The pathetic slowness of Sasuke's heartbeat –as Naruto could feel as he hugged his lover- only served to make the blond's sadness grow and be reflected in his bright blue eyes.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, his voice breaking slightly; his emotions have always been affected by the blond's, and the effect amplified ever since he woke up in this far-away place.

Naruto looked up at his lover, at the warm and concerned eyes of his lover, and shrugs, smiling brightly, sincerely and hugging Sasuke tight. "…It's nothing."

**

* * *

**

Five more days passed.

There's something new about the way they woke up. It's as though they both know that something _else_, something different from the way they spent their days would happen today. Naruto spent an hour checking his weapons, his scrolls, while Sasuke cooked _healthy, nutritious, energy-giving_ breakfast.

There's something different, the way Naruto looks like when he looks at the mirror near the front doorway. He doesn't look like the threatening wild animal he saw before he set out for _Sound_, but he isn't the normal, cheerful Naruto either. There's something different with the _feel_ of entering his secret room, as though Itachi's cold presence has returned, which is silly, of course.

There's something different with the tasteful arrangement of the plates, as though Sasuke really thought and put effort in making their breakfast look _appetizing._ There's something different with the way the sunlight entered their windows, spilling in a shattered manner through the dark-colored curtains Sasuke favored ever since his childhood.

There's something different with the way the water from the shower hit his skin, as though slithering towards his every scar, every wound. There's something different with Sasuke's touch as they _played_ in the bathroom, as though the dark-haired shinobi is being very careful with him, as though he'd break under the slightest pressure.

There's something different with the way Sasuke's long navy-blue bangs framed his face; it held the porcelain face tenderly, but there is an undercurrent cruelty and strength in the edges it failed to conceal. There's something different with the way his clothes clung to his muscled frame, emphasizing Sasuke's superior height, as well as his lean form.

There's something different with Naruto's seal on his stomach, and the wavy lines are more blurred and hissing dangerously every time his fingertips brush against his skin. There's something different with the way the gentle morning breeze settles in their home, as though lingering _for the last time,_ saying its farewell to them.

There's something different with the sound of the ticking clock, as though each _tick_ is as heavy as lead, as though it doesn't want to continue working. There's something different with how Naruto's hair flops haphazardly on all directions, but there's that bit of droop on them, as though bowing to some unknown force, asking for forgiveness.

There's something different—

"Naruto…" The voice sounds cracked, like the crack that suddenly appeared in the vase that Naruto kept on their coffee table. The Rokudaime Hokage to-be looks up hurriedly, and he stifles the pained gasp –pained with everything he has- that threatens to spill out.

"…What's happening…?" Sasuke continued to ask, and Naruto wants to tear his eyes away from the sight in front of him. His lover held out his hand, and Naruto held it, despite the nature of the hand he is holding.

_I'm sorry, Sasuke, _Naruto thinks, and he wants to say those words out loud, but he couldn't; he just held his boyfriend that's so lost, confused and worried about himself and Naruto.

_I just want to be with him, _Naruto wants to scream, _is it too much to ask?_

Naruto looks at his lover's current state, and his mind whispers, tantalizingly soft, mocking his efforts for their future, _apparently yes._

For Uchiha Sasuke's –_NO_, Uchiha Itachi's- body is decaying, dripping its skin on the ground –much like the molting of Orochimaru's snakes- and the hand that Naruto is holding is becoming ice-cold, skin flaking terribly.

"Sasuke, don't leave me," Naruto whispers, tears streaming down his cheeks, and he clutched at his beloved's body, decaying and all. _Please don't leave me, _Naruto pleads mentally, as he pressed his lips over Sasuke's flaking ones, tasting the stench of earth and decay, but Naruto doesn't mind because this is Sasuke, and he loves Sasuke, and he'll accept this, until he finds another way.

"_I'll save you, Sasuke,_"Naruto promises, and Sasuke doesn't reply because Sasuke's already melting, his body crumbling down slowly to the ground where it truly belongs.

_With these hands, with these fumbling hands, I will hold that unique love that protects us.

* * *

_

**TBC**

Whoa, Sakura-angst XD Nee, isn't Sasuke such a love-struck-romantic? And another bout of obsessed-Naruto :D I hope the chapter is long enough XD At this point, Naruto starts to realize that reviving the dead has some gruesome prices, as shown by Itachi's body giving up and starting to decay at an alarming rate.

* * *

**Teaser For Next Installment:**

"Stay away from me," Sakura whispers fearfully, her voice unable to project loudly. She wills her body to stop trembling and think of a way to stop her teammate, who is currently grinning evilly at her, the _katana_ that the ANBU uses gleaming under the moonlight.

"Goodbye, Sakura-chan," Naruto whispers equally as soft, and the blade moves in arc, creating a halo-like thing on the blond's side, awing Sakura. She closed her eyes, unable to see what would happen to her, and she welcomed the darkness that claimed her.

_Please be happy, Naruto, Sasuke-kun._

_

* * *

_**Explanation/Clarification:**

Naruto killed Sasuke so that he could use the Reviving Technique. _Why do that?_ Because Sasuke was already spiraling out of control, driven by his hatred and avenger-mode-of-mind; Sasuke doesn't want to return to Konoha, and instead became Otokage, while Naruto is going to become the Rokudaime soon. The Reviving Technique has the advantage of controlling the revived one's soul/will, and Naruto used that to his advantage, to _make Sasuke stay with him_.

However, the technique would summon a corpse, and I don't like zombie-sex :( So, I made Naruto find another technique –not sure if there's really something like this- that could use another body, that's related to the one being summoned, to summon the dead (The original technique uses _random _dead bodies) in order to get rid of the corpse-nature.

He used Itachi's body –because he is the uber sexy brother- and revived Sasuke _in Itachi_. And, Naruto exiled himself with Sasuke on some deserted area. And now, the Konoha ninjas discover that the scrolls for the forbidden techniques are missing; Tsunade and Jiraiya realize that this is the reason why Naruto is missing. And so, they try to hunt Naruto down.

And, Sasuke is already figuring out 90 percent of the stuff that happened :P

* * *

**POLL: **Should I kill Sakura to increase Naruto's guilt, or not? Please reply in your reviews:) 

**Flames will be ignored and Reviews are much-loved.**

PS: If you have any questions about the Japanese terminology I used, feel free to ask me:P


End file.
